


3/3

by minigami



Series: meme musical [4]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Groundhog Day, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doce horas más tarde, él está muerto y tú vuelves a empezar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3/3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/gifts).



 

Te mira por encima del hombro, el ceño fruncido. Tiene ojeras y está despeinado. Hace años que no duerme más de cinco horas por las noches.  
Se queda en silencio unos segundos, a la expectativa de que hagas algo, y, pronto, su expresión de curiosidad se transforma en una de molestia, familiar, que te coloca un peso en el estómago y te cierra la garganta.

“No salgas,” le quieres decir. “Quédate aquí. Vuelve a casa. Quédate conmigo, pero no salgas.” 

Para cuando puedes hablar, él ya se ha levantado de la silla. Cierras la boca y escuchas cómo sale de la base.

El ordenador sigue encendido. Las 21:32, lunes, 3 de marzo de 20xx. Cuando aprietas los puños, cruje el cuero de los guantes. 

Es incómodo, llevar el casco bajo el brazo. Te lo colocas en la cabeza y sigues a Tim, a Red Robin. 

Le quedan dos horas de vida.

* * *

Las dos primeras mañanas le preguntas la fecha, entre cafés e informes de Wayne Industries y tostadas quemadas. Siempre te contesta, “El tres de marzo,” sin mirar el calendario, sin preguntarte por qué lo quieres saber.  
No crees que le importe.

Y siempre piensas en decírselo, preguntarle si es que “Qué, ¿no quieres saber por qué te lo he preguntado? ¿Es que no te importa?”, pero nunca lo haces. 

Discutir con un difunto te parece de mal gusto.

Después de todo, tú llevas desde los quince años siendo uno de ellos.

* * *

Muere muchas veces; al final, pierdes la cuenta. A algunas llegas a tiempo para mancharte las manos de sangre; otras, expira solo, con tu voz en el oído y un agujero en el estómago.  
Siempre estáis solos. Te preguntas si Tim Drake, Red Robin, le importa a alguien.

Te preguntas si te importa a ti. Te preguntas cuándo comenzó a importarte.

Te preguntas muchas cosas, todas y cada una de ellas sin respuesta.

* * *

Intentas hablar con Zatanna, con Bruce, con uno de los Linternas Verdes. Nadie sabe nada, ninguno puede ayudarte, y todos te miran como si estuvieras loco.  
Una de las veces, Tim se entera, y te interroga hasta que te saca la verdad. Palidece, y luego asiente, “Si así tiene que ser, así será”, y tú no lo entiendes.  
Se lo chillas a la cara, y él se cierra en banda, y te pregunta, “¿Y qué quieres que haga, eh?” y estás tan furioso que coges tu chaqueta y abandonas el apartamento, cierras de un portazo. Pronto te arrepientes, pero sigue siendo demasiado tarde. En vez de morir a las 23:33 muere a las 20:12, y el saber que es culpa tuya casi acaba contigo.

* * *

Al principio, crees que te estás volviendo loco. Vives sus muertes con la sensación de que todo es un sueño, de que en segundos abrirás los ojos y será agosto, septiembre, octubre, que estará él a tu lado clavándote una rodilla en la espalda, respirando en tu cuello.

Pronto te das cuenta de que hace años que perdiste la cordura, y que la diferencia entre entonces y ahora es que es tres de marzo y Tim se está muriendo en un callejón de mierda.

* * *

Llega un momento en el que te cansas de levantarte, de despertarte en una cama vacía. Te recuerda a las primeras noches, las primeras tardes. Cuando él no sabía quién era y tú no sabías qué hacías. Y cierras los ojos de nuevo, inhalas y dejas que su olor, que llena tu ropa y la de la cama, te llene a ti también. Escuchas cómo se mueve en la cocina, le oyes tararear algo entre el murmullo de la tele y tu respiración, y te imaginas que tu vida y la suya va a ser así para siempre.

No sirve de nada. Doce horas más tarde, él está muerto y tú vuelves a empezar.

* * *

El arrepentimiento te acompaña desde el segundo tres de marzo. Todo lo que pudiste hacer y no hiciste, todo lo que no debiste hacer e hiciste. Las oportunidades desaprovechadas, las consecuencias de todas las decisiones estúpidas que has tomado a lo largo de tu vida. De tus _dos_ vidas.  
Hace falta que se muera durante más de una semana para que te des cuenta de lo que le echas de menos. De que eso que habías achacado a la familiaridad, a la costumbre, se ría en tu cara y te diga que no le vas a ver más.  
Quieres salvarle, pero no sabes cómo. Has perdido la cuenta de las veces que has visto cómo retrocede el tiempo, y no sabes cómo detenerlo, porque no es algo a lo que puedas engañar, o disparar, con lo que seas capaz de negociar.

Te cambiarías por él si pensaras que iba a servir de algo.

* * *

Te despierta su codo, porque se te clava en las costillas. Abres los ojos y te encuentras con la luz dura y fría de la primavera de Gotham. Entra por la ventana de la habitación e ilumina todo con potencia halógena, cambia los colores a las cosas y le hace parecer de porcelana, el blanco de su piel sobre el blanco de las sábanas bajo el blanco de las cicatrices que le llenan como telarañas.

Se mueve mucho en sueños. No sabes cómo, pero su cabeza ha acabado en el hueco entre tu cuello y tu hombro. La manta está en algún lugar del suelo del cuarto, y tienes frío, a pesar de que él está caliente, porque es marzo y es Gotham y son las seis de la mañana.

Hace menos tres horas desde que volvisteis de patrullar. Miras el despertador de la mesilla de noche, y los números rojos te devuelven la mirada. Las seis de la mañana del tres de marzo. Te preguntas si vale la pena, levantarse a por la manta y volver a la cama. Te preguntas qué pasaría si te quedaras en la cama todo el día, con el punto de calor que es Tim clavándote los codos y las rodillas, si cerraras los ojos e ignoraras la luz del día.

Te preguntas. 

Sólo es un tres de marzo más.


End file.
